A Long Two Weeks
by GendoPose
Summary: What if Shinji and Asuka's first encounter was a bit... different, thanks to Misato, Shinji is now stuck on Over the Rainbow, for the next two weeks sharing a dorm with none other than Asuka Langely Soryu.
1. Chapter 1

**A Long 2 Weeks**

_Hey Guys, I know it's been a while, a little more than 2 months now, geez, sorry about that guys, but unlike the other 3 times I said this, I actually intend this to be true, once school starts, I'll start posting and writing regularly. I hope to post something every other day, but some thing just don't work out like that, but if I can I'll try to warn you ahead of time about if I have something ahead of time. Anyways, Bed Bugs isn't discontinued, I've just had this idea sitting in my head for a while, and I have a few more that I hope to write in the future. In the 2 months I've been gone, I've been reading a lot of other Evangelion facfics. I highly suggest you drop this story and go read "Spawn of Adam", "Neon Genesis Evangelion: That Which Could (not) Happen" and "In the case of Asuka Langley Soryu". I guarantee they will be twice, no, three times as good as this. But if there is anyone who is actually sticking around to read this: A Long 2 Weeks._

* * *

Shinji sat in an Airplane, along with his guardian Misato Katsuragi. He had asked if he could bring 2 of his friends, using that wording to make it seem like he had more than that. Flying over to Germany just so he could ride a slow Naval Vessel back to Japan. Although this one Fleet was very different from the others. It contained the Evangelion Unit 02, along with the Second Child, which he had never met.

This ship would take the longest route possible along with moving slower than the fastest speed due to the weight of the Evangelion. All together the entire trip will take two weeks since Misato influenced the captain to take this course of action. Although why Shinji had to ride that god forsaken ship was beyond him, perhaps she just wanted him to get away from Japan, get away from the Evangelions, get away from his father.

Although it bothered him that if an angel were to attack Japan at this time, would they be alright? Would Rei be able to take down an angel single-handed? He just hoped it would be alright, but he had faith that if that were to happen, the defense measures would be enough. Although it bothered him even more that they decided to take Unit 01 along just in case.

And so, they decided to drop Shinji off in Germany, take him to see the fleet, let him board, and Misato would go back to Japan. Then in about a week and a half, Misato will come back and have the captain sign over Unit 02. It made it obvious she didn't to be on that ship for all that time, or she just had too much work. So there was Shinji, thinking of what he would do in those two weeks. He would most likely meet the Second Child, but he doubted they would see each other too much.

* * *

Shinji walked out of the Terminal and to the car Section 2 had prepared for him. He walked over to the black car with its door open, a man in a black suit holding the door open. It felt odd to be so important. Its not like he was famous, but if he were to have a fatal accident, or be lost, it would be a huge blow to NERV, no humanity. Although he could and most likely would get replaced if that were to happen.

The drive to the shore was long, since he had arrived in Berlin, the drive to the shore was close to 5 hours. He had listened to his SDAT player most of the time, although sometimes he would simply stare out the window.

* * *

When he had finally arrived at the Coast he saw that the Fleet was indeed very large. The fleet consisted of 5 aircraft carriers and 4 battleships, plus other smaller vessels. He had been told he would be boarding the largest of the aircraft carriers, but his dorm would be on the third, so he would have to take a helicopter between them if he needed something or simply wanted to back to his room. It seemed like a pain and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He walked up to the bridge between the ship and land and showed the main there his NERV I.D. The man glanced over it, then over him, then simply nodded. Shinji walked onto the ship. He saw that it had many floors to it and he was currently on the second lowest, since the lowest was used mostly for supplies.

He had expected there to be a large announcement about their departure but there was none, he simply watched and the ships slowly pulled away from the land. He looked out into the Sea, seeing no land in sight, just waves and the sky.

'This is going to be a long two weeks' he thought to himself, as he looked back to see that they had barely moved.

* * *

Shinji glanced at his watch, and saw that it was about 11:30am. He had to go to a conference room on the second battleship to meet the Second Child at 12:00. He began to walk over to the northern end of the ship, where he was told the helipad was.

'I wonder what the Second Child is like...' he thought to himself as he slowly trudged over to the helipad. 'Maybe he's like me, or maybe he's more like Misato and very cheerful, but... what if hes more like Rei, wait, what if the Second Child is a girl?' Shinji was starting to confuse himself, he hadn't really given the thought that the Second Child was a girl much attention, so he was wondering if it could be.

Once the helipad came into sight, Shinji stopped thinking about it.

"Where am I taking ya?" The man standing in front of the helicopter, leaning against it asked him. He was clearly a pilot, and seemed to be shocked Shinji was even on the ship.

"Umm, the second battleship if you could." Shinji replied shyly. The young pilot looked shocked. He knew that only the Second and Third Children were allowed to be on the second battleship, but he had already flown the Second over there, and he assumed that all Eva Pilots were like that. Although this kid was the exact opposite.

"Yeah, no problem." The young pilot said to Shinji, with a smile on his face. Shinji climbed into the back of the helicopter. He sat in the seat and put the seat belt across his chest. Then the pilot tossed over a helmet so that they would be able to hear each other talk. Shinji didn't see the need for this since he wasn't going to talk anyways, but he didn't want to be rude so he put the helmet over his head.

"Whenever your ready." Said the young pilot. Shinji simply gave him a thumbs up and looked out over the fleet.

When Shinji had landed, he said his thanks to the pilot and slowly began walking to one of the conference rooms. He once again began wondering what the Second Child is like.

'I hope he's as good as they say, hopefully I wont have to pilot as much.' he thought to himself. He had heard stories about the Second Child being an amazing pilot, currently, his sync ratio was almost 15% lower than hers, while his was still impressive for a beginner, its nothing compared to the Second Child's sync ratio.

When he had finally arrived at the conference room, he was that it was empty. He took a seat in one of the empty chairs and looked at his watch... 12:06. He was late, but so was he. Or maybe she left because he didn't show up, but no one could be so impatient as to leave without waiting a few minutes. And to top it all off he would have seen them walking out, so he'll just have to wait for someone.

* * *

'Its 12:30, where could they possibly be.' Shinji thought, its not there's anything to do here that could be so fun its worth missing the meeting of your co-worker. A co-worker you'll be fighting for your life and everyone else's with. 'Whatever, I'll just go back to my dorm.' Shinji thought as he started walking back to the helipad. When he was in sight of the helicopter the man waved to him and he shyly waved back.

Shinji was walking down the hall to his dorm, fumbling through his pocket to find the key. He looked at the number on the key and the number on the room. They both read 1126. Shinji slid the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door the only place he could find peace on this ship.

The first thing he was greeted by was a young girl about his age, wearing a yellow sundress, with bright auburn hair, and blue eyes.

'She's beautiful.' Shinji thought. Then he got slapped for staring.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" She screamed at him in an angry voice.

'I think my ears are bleeding.' Shinji thought.

"This is my room though." Shinji said to the girl, he couldn't help but stare at her dark blue eyes.

"Then why is none of your stuff here!" She yelled at him slightly quieter. Shinji answered simply but walking over and opening one of the drawers and pulling out one of his shirts.

"Ugh! I can't believe they messed up the dorms! This is unbelievable! How could they mess up the dorm for Asuka Langely Soryu! Dont they know who I am! I'm the Second Child for gods sakes!"

At those last words Shinji felt a sense of dread roll over him.

"Y-Your the Second Child?" Shinji asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course I am! Who are you?" Asuka asked. Shinji said nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his NERV I.D and held it out for Asuka to read.

"Your the famous the Third Child? The one that's killed 3 angels by himself?" Asuka asked him. Shinji nodded and rubbed the spot on his cheek where he got slapped. Asuka stared wide-eyed at the boy. 'How is this kid, this shy little pervert be the Third Child!' she thought to herself. She had always sort of looked up to the Third Child. Being as good a pilot as he is. But now she just...

"WHAT THE FU-!"

* * *

_Alright guys thats the first chapter of "A long 2 Weeks" I think im going to be posting the second chapter later today because I really want to finish this story soon and since I haven't posted anything in a long time I wanna kinda make up for it but for now, let me now what you think in the reviews, I do read them._


	2. The First Night

**The First Night**

_Hey guys, I hadn't expected such a big turn up from a chapter that was posted only a few hours ago. I've decided to change the way I answer review because maybe it'll answer some other peoples questions which means less work for me, and I'm a pretty lazy person sooo..._

_ChaddyManPrime: Great, then you know what actual good writing is haha, anyways if you read those then I suggest you read "To my Dearest Honey" one of my personal favorites and maybe even "Happier Days" if you have to time._

_Iyaoyas: Yeah, I hope this ends up to be one of the better fics, but the problem is, its hard to have a Shinji x Asuka pairing and the get characters right since they are portrayed in a way that makes it hard to have dialogue that sounds sweet and caring and still sound like they might say them... since well... everyone in Evangelion is insane._

* * *

_Anyways, without further adieu, A Long Two Weeks Part 2, The First Night._

"WHAT THE FU-!" Asuka was in the middle of letting everyone in the ship, maybe even the fleet know her opinions of this scrawny little boy when a man who looked to be in his thirties, his hair tied back in a pony tail, who looked like he needed a shave. Yes, this was the one and only..

"KAJI!" Asuka leaped forward, effectively trucking Shinji over in the progress, and proceeded in giving the man a bone crunching hug. "KAJI! I didn't know you were still here!" Asuka yelled in the sweetest voice she could muster. All this happened while Shinji had gotten himself up and witnessed what was most likely the most dramatic mood swing he was ever going to see. 'Is that even the same Asuka?' Shinji mused over in his head.

Kaji must have taken notice of Shinji staring wide-eyed, mouth open at Asuka while she continued hugging him.

"Everyone in the ship heard your little argument you know." Kaji said to them with a small small, chuckling to himself.

"Well its not my fault if the Third just barged in here. How did he know I wasn't changing or taking a shower!?" Asuka ranted on about how this was all his fault.

"Well Asuka, he didn't know you were here. How could that be his fault?" Kaji tried to convince Asuka it was just an honest accident, considering if she starts hating him for this there was going to be a serious problem.

"We don't know that he didn't see me come in here! He could have planned to grope me! We should kick him off the ship!" Asuka yelled a bit louder this time to get her point across.

Shinji just stood there trying to figure out how she was able to come up with such ridiculous claims not even 5 minutes after meeting him.

'Do I really look like a rapist to her.' He thought looking down at himself, to see if there was anything distinctively rape-y about him. He couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

"Asuka, I'm pretty sure this is all a misunderstanding, maybe you have the wrong room?" Kaji asked Asuka.

"No! See the number on the key is 1126! That's the room number!" Asuka pointed out to the man, showing him her key.

"Then what about you Shinji?" Kaji asked him.

"No my key says 1126 on it as well." Shinji said shyly, showing the key. "But, how do you know my name?" Shinji asked Kaji.

"Well I ought to know your name, you pretty famous in our business. The Third Child, who piloted an Eva in battle with no training." Kaji said, smiling at Shinji

"It's all luck." Shinji answered shyly, faintly blushing and scratching his head. That statement infuriated Asuka.

'Your telling me I lost to this puppy? What a joke.' Asuka thought to herself.

"Luck is part of the ability, its your talent. Anyways, I'm not sure why you guys have the same keys, I'll go talk to the captain about it. You guys just stay here and wait for me to come back." Kaji said walking out of the room.

"WAIT!" Asuka yelled running out of the room and slamming the door. "I'll come with you, I don't think I could live if I was stuck in the same room as the Third for that long." She said a little quieter so Shinji wouldn't hear. Kaji sighed a breath of defeat.

"Fine, lets go."

* * *

Along the way to the captains quarters, Kaji decided to stop for a smoke. Now Kaji was leaning against the railing, while Asuka's back was against his, while she sat on the railing, letting her legs dangle out.

"So what did you think of Shinji?" Kaji asked her.

"Who? The Third? He's so boring. Thats the great Third Child? What a disappointment." Asuka ranted about Shinji.

"Yet his sync ratio was well over 40% in combat with no training." Kaji said to her.

"WHAT!" Asuka yelled, almost falling over the railing. "Your kidding right!?" Asuka yelled, her pride being hurt. 'I trained years to be able to be ready for combat, and this kid can just hop in the Eva without a plug suit or training and whop-Dee-doo, kills his first angel?!'

"Nope, I can show you the reports if you don't believe me." Kaji replied, smirking behind his cigarette, he could tell that he had impressed her, even if he didn't say anything. Suddenly, Asuka shot up from her spot and began walking in the direction they came from.

"Where are you doing?" Kaji asked, he knew exactly where she was going, but he had to hear it from her.

"I'm going back to the dorm." She said nothing else about what she was doing, but frankly, Kaji didn't need her to explain.

* * *

Shinji sat in the chair by the desk, listening to his SDAT, back to the door. Ignoring the world. He had been thinking a lot about the Second Child. He couldn't say that he liked her, but he couldn't say he disliked her.

'I guess she overreacted a little, but I would be freaked out too if someone just barged into my room like that. But she still slapped me.' Shinji thought rubbing the spot on his cheek.

"OPEN UP THIRD!" he heard a faint yell from behind the music. He took out one of the headphones in his ear and heard knocking on the door. He walked over and open to door only to be met with the angry face of Asuka Langley Soryu.

"I've been knocking for 10 minutes!" Asuka yelled at him. "Why didn't you open up!?" Asuka questioned him, slowing walking forward.

Shinji was pedaling back. "G-Gomen,I was j-just liste-" Shinji cut himself off when his legs hit the beds and fell back. Shinji was now on his back looking up at an angry Asuka. "I-I was just listening to-" Then Shinji was cut off a second time.

Kaji opened the door and walked in to see Shinji laying on his back while fearfully looking up at Asuka, who looked like she was fuming.

"Woaaah, I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kaji said jokingly to the two teens.

"K-Kaji! Don't say such things!" Asuka replied, blushing at the though of her and Shinji- she wasn't going that far.

"K-Kaji-san, did you find out why our room is mixed up?" Shinji asked him with a slight blush himself.

"Yes, Major Katsuragi requested you two share a dorm, and there is no space for you two to change rooms so, you guys are stuck here. Whether that's a bad thing or not is up to you" Kaji said with a suggestive grin. Shinji and Asuka locked glares, both blushing at what Kaji was suggesting. Shinji quickly averted his eyes and his blush deepened.

"M-Misato-san requested we were put in the same room?" Shinji asked, slightly annoyed that his /guardian would do such a thing.

"You know Katsuragi?" Kaji asked him.

"Y-Yes, I live with her currently." Shinji answered, his blush slowly dying down. Kaji smirked at the statement, but he had something to do so he couldn't stay any longer.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have something I must be doing so I'll be going. Oh and here are your keys." Kaji said, tossing them their keys and closing the door.

* * *

Both Shinji and Asuka stared at each other. It was already night time, so they had to get to sleep soon.

"THIS SUCKS! I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you for two weeks! Who does Misato think she is!" Asuka was screaming to no one in particular, but glancing over at Shinji out of the corner of her eyes. He was too average. He wasn't super tall, just an average height. He wasn't buff or anything, he was much more on the bony side in fact. His hair was long and brown like most Japanese school boys his age. The only that stood out about him were his eyes. Asuka couldn't help but stare at his eyes sometimes, they were so dark and deep, like he had faced all the pains in the world. Shinji was a polar opposite of herself. Everything about her was unique. She had red hair, although through the years it was becoming more auburn, while she had blue eyes. Her figure had filled out beautifully for someone her age. She was only 14 and many people had mistaken her for a high-school-er. Speaking of schooling, she had graduated from a university the year before, and was at the peak of physical and mental condition.

"What?! Don't tell me you have no thoughts on this!?" Asuka yelled/asked him.

"Hey?" Shinji asked, "Do you mind if I take a shower first?" He asked the Second Child.

"No! Haven't you ever heard of chivalry!" She yelled then ran into the bathroom. Shinji sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for her return.

After a few minutes, Asuka emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Her hair was still damp and ran over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm all freshened up." Asuka said in the voice she uses to talk to Kaji.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Shinji said calmly, looking away, but still blushing. He wasn't going to fall for one of her stupid tricks.

"It hurts my pride that your so uninterested." Asuka said, flipping her hair. "You know, my breasts have come in nicely. How about it? Wanna see the real thing?" Asuka asked him teasingly, leaning over in front of him. That voice was really getting to him. But its not enough. Shinji opened the drawer her clothes were in and threw a shirt at her, landing on her head, covering her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." Shinji said, walking into the bathroom with clothes in hand.

"Hmph, how boring." Asuka muttered to herself.


End file.
